Big Girls Don't Cry Repost
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Just a better, revised story. Still the same plot, only with a lot more angst. AU


Title: Big Girls Don't Cry *Re-post  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Tristan and Rory have been together since the end of sophomore year... this is Paris' thoughts one night after seeing them at the Hartford Mall. Just a little twist of fate, Angel style.   
  
A/N: This story WAS poorly written before and I'm quite disappointed in myself. Although I disagree with some of you. I liked my story line! lol. Well... here is a much requested re-posting.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight I realized something... Rory Gilmore has won. It's taken me almost two years to come to this realization. I suppose I've been in denial. On some level I've always known if I had lost it all, it'd be to her. And that's exactly what had happened. Everything I ever wanted is hers. Everything my family ever wanted for me, her family is basking in because of her.   
  
Rory Perfect Gilmore came to Chilton one day my sophomore year and graced the school with her presence. The teachers were amazed at how easily she caught up with the rest of the class after missing almost an entire quarter. Headmaster Charleston was upset with her because she didn't like to socialize. The female population wanted to make her their personal Barbie. The male population, well, one male in particular, was infatuated with her.  
  
Tristan Player DuGrey was actually paralyzed by this girl. This Belle entranced him. Tristan had never once glanced twice at the same girl and so you can imagine my surprise when he was constantly getting in trouble just for staring at her.   
  
I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that Rory had actually agreed to be his girlfriend at the end of sophomore year. Tristan had supposedly gone out of his way to get her PJ Harvey tickets, instantly winning Rory's heart. I think I also heard that Dan Forester.... No, Dean Forester, Rory's ex boyfriend, had gone to Chilton that very day to get back with her. Only he was too late. I wish he had gotten there sooner, then I wouldn't have spent all this time in denial. I wouldn't have loathed these two for so long.   
  
What is it that brought on this sudden realization, I'm sure you're wondering. I actually saw them at the Hartford Mall this evening. They were in line to see a movie and it hit me. I was losing everything to this small town no body. Sure, her mother was part of one of the most influential families in the society. But, to me she'd always be a nobody.  
  
Graduation is in less then 6 weeks. Rory Gilmore won that part of my life, also. I'm sure you can guess who valedictorian is? Yes, that's correct, Rory Perfect Gilmore, once again. Oh, and I'm sure I've told you about Harvard... I hadn't even gotten in. Rory had, though. She isn't going, however. Tristan and she decided to go to Yale and live off campus. I heard it from the horse's mouth himself. Tristan is practically glowing. He's so proud of "his" Rory.   
  
They're engaged, also. No one is supposed to know, but with Emily Gilmore's large mouth, it's hard to keep a secret. Rory has her engagement ring on a gold chain next to Tristan's class ring. They're getting married after they graduate from Yale. According to Tristan's mother, the two kids want to get an education and support one another emotionally before they have to support one another financially, as well. Although neither of them will ever have to worry about money. That's another thing Rory Gilmore lucked out on...  
  
Some girls have all the luck... and what do I have? No acceptance letter to Harvard, I'm not valedictorian, and I'm not with the boy I've loved since kindergarten when he was yanking on those silly braids my mother always made the maid put into my hair.   
  
Rory Gilmore has ruined my life. I wonder if you realized all of this when our eyes locked for those few seconds tonight, when that small frown formed on her naturally smiling face. I don't think it crossed her mind however, because before I had the chance to glare, she erupted into giggles as Tristan's lips traveled down her neck. Yes, life wasn't fair... but I wasn't going to cry. No, big girls don't cry. 


End file.
